


[S] Revenge (Teaser Trailer)

by benoftheweek



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Paradox Space - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Human Gamzee, fanfilm, homestuck fanfilm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benoftheweek/pseuds/benoftheweek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to [S] Strife. This follows the two humans (OCs) Josh and the hunter after they were split across time and space. This trailer is very generic and is actually just a flashback from before everything went down. Trust me, shit gets real in the actual thing. Episode 1 will be released early June. Enjoy!</p>
<p>P.S. It was originally supposed to have the song No Church In the Wild playing in the background but YouTube remvoed it so feel free to add it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[S] Revenge (Teaser Trailer)

[S] Revenge (Teaser)


End file.
